


Past Love

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [10]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Previous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He had loved her once.Week 2 of ship bingo
Series: Weekly Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 3





	Past Love

He had loved Grace once upon a time. Long before Vought or she had a husband or children or grandchildren. Both their lives and worlds were simpler back then. He doesn’t know what changed between them.

Maybe it was because he wanted to be more, he wanted power and privilege and all the perks that came with it. Perhaps it was because right, and wrong was ingrained in her soul. 

He doesn’t know. But as he stands in the rain, hiding behind the tree in the graveyard. Watching her bury her grandchildren, he thinks I loved this woman once long ago. He kissed her while rolling around in the grass in the midst of summer, rolled around with her in the snow in the winter.

But that was long ago.


End file.
